1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a printing fluid supply apparatus including a cartridge attaching unit and a printing fluid cartridge attached to the cartridge attaching unit and relates to a printing fluid cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image recording apparatuses for recording images on recording sheets using ink. One example of such image recording apparatuses includes an inkjet recording head and selectively discharges ink droplets through nozzles of the recording head toward a recording sheet. The ink droplets reach the recording sheet, thereby recording a desired image on the recording sheet. The image recording apparatus includes an ink cartridge that stores ink to be supplied to the recording head. The ink cartridge is attachable to and detachable from an attaching unit in the image recording apparatus.
When the ink in the ink cartridge has run out, the ink cartridge is detached from the attaching unit in the image recording apparatus and a new ink cartridge that stores ink is attached to the attaching unit. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-39870 and 2010-228377. As described therein, the attaching unit may include a locking structure for positioning the ink cartridge and holding the ink cartridge at an attached state. There is a biasing member for biasing the ink cartridge in a direction in which the ink cartridge is detached from the attaching unit in a state where the ink cartridge is locked by the locking structure. In detaching the ink cartridge from the attaching unit, the locking by the locking structure is released, and the ink cartridge is moved toward an opening by a force received by the biasing member. This enables a user to easily remove the ink cartridge from the attaching unit.
To respond to desires to reduce the size and cost of the image recording apparatus, it is desired that the number of parts in the ink cartridge and its peripheral members be reduced. For example, an existing locking structure for an ink cartridge needs separate springs, one for biasing the ink cartridge in a detaching direction and one for urging a locking lever.